That Time
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hey, remember that time? A series of fourteen drabbles using the lyrics of the song 'That Time' by Regina Spektor as prompts. Various Ratings. JamesLily.
1. Tooth

_A/N – This is a series of fourteen unrelated/out-of-order 100 word Drabbles, using the lyrics of the song 'That Time' by Regina Spektor as prompts. My first Marauders fic, ratings vary with each drabble but nothing too graphic._

* * *

**That Time**

* * *

Do you remember the time when I found a human tooth down on Delancey?

* * *

"Hey James! Look what I found!" Sirius cried to his friend.

"What is it?" James squinted from his position under a tree by the Black Lake, Lily's fiery hair spread across his lap as she read a book.

"It's a tooth", Sirius grinned, loping his way back toward them.

"What kind of a tooth?" Lily asked, turning her head.

"Human, I think", Sirius answered, studying it more closely.

"Hey Sirius, you found my missing tooth! Thanks mate," Peter said, snatching the tooth from his friends hand and shoving it in the gap in his mouth, giving a toothy grin.

"Ew"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	2. Mouth

Hey, remember that time we decided to kiss anywhere except the mouth?

* * *

James took one look at Lily as she entered the common room and burst out laughing.

"This is not funny!" Lily exclaimed through engorged lips, turning red as others began to notice the curse from a jealous Slytherin, unhappy with the weekends Quidditch loss.

"Sure it is petal" grinned Sirius, biting his own lip to keep from laughing at her. She turned and scowled at her supposed friend.

"You are both being completely horrible!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, let me kiss it better," James said, standing to kiss her.

"Anywhere except the mouth" she pouted comically, letting him kiss her nose.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. Pink & Green

Hey, remember that time when my favorite colors were pink and green?

* * *

"You aren't seriously wearing that to the Yule Ball are you?" James asked Sirius as they examined themselves in the mirror.

"Sure, what's wrong with it?" Padfoot asked.

"Pink pants, green robes?" James asked, trying to flatten his hair.

"They're my favourite colours. Besides, the _ladies_ will love it," Sirius boasted proudly.

"I think the _ladies_ are more likely to laugh," James muttered, earning him a slap across the back of the head.

"Shows what you know mate."

"Hey Sirius, cool robes!" Peter squeaked, coming into the room in just his shirt.

"Wormtail likes them."

"I'll go change," he muttered.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	4. Tangerines

Hey, remember that month when I only ate boxes of tangerines?

* * *

"Tangerines again?"

"Yes, tangerines again," Lily practically growled, ignoring the pleading looks from the three men at her kitchen table.

"But …" Sirius began.

"No buts. You guys decided it was a good idea to waste all our food money on a turtle race, so _you_ have to live with the consequences," she barked.

James gave a pleading look to her plate of bacon and eggs, food she had bought with her own savings.

"Come on mate, it's just a month," Remus sighed, picking up a slice.

"So cheap and juicy!" Sirius said with an orange smile, making them laugh.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	5. Shakespeare

Hey, remember that time when I would only read Shakespeare?

* * *

"What's he doing?"

"It looks like …"

"It couldn't be."

"But he is!"

"I can hear you, you know." James called to the group of students huddled together, whispering about him.

"Ah James?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius?" James asked, not looking up at him.

"Well, we were just wondering, are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine." James answered with a rather distracted air.

"But, you're reading!" Sirius cried, pulling the book from his hands.

"I was," James answered.

"But, why?"

"Because …" just then Lily stepped into the common room, he jumped up, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	6. Cereal

Hey, remember that other time when I would only read the backs of cereal boxes?

* * *

"Do I really want to ask?" Lily sighed, stepping into their small living room, which had been taken over by brightly coloured cardboard boxes.

"Oh but you do my fair lady!" James cried, his shaggy black hair poking up from beneath a large stack of Cheerio's.

"It's actually a funny story …" Sirius began.

"I am sure it is," Lily muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus, in his sugar induced high launched into the story with gusto.

"… and who would have guessed Pete would actually win the Pet Rock competition and a years supply of cereal!"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	7. Pigeon

* * *

Hey, remember that time I tried to save a pigeon with a broken wing

* * *

"Dearly beloved …"

"Wrong ceremony."

"Then what is it?"

"Um …"

"Just hurry up, its cold!" James hissed, not happy to be standing in their buildings snow covered playground.

"Oh fine! Pigeon was a great bird who loved life and loved our window more, it's a shame Lily's cat got a hold of him," Sirius said in one quick sentence, dancing from foot to foot.

"And now we will all be able to sleep in in the morning."

"Here here!"

"May I suggest a drink in Pigeons honor?" James grinned, already dragging the still sobbing Lily toward the stair well.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	8. Sick

* * *

I thought I was going to be sick

* * *

"Just go away!" she cried hoarsely, before losing the contents of her stomach.

"Tell us what's wrong." Remus' understanding voice pleaded from behind the closed door.

"Come on Lils, you might need to go to St Mungo's" Sirius added.

"I'm fine!" She repeated, feeling the bile rise again.

"Then let us in" James desperate voice finally got Lily from the bathroom floor, but she had no sooner opened it before she felt nauseous again.

James pulled her long red hair from her face as she sobbed.

"I've never seen you this sick before," he whispered.

"I've never been pregnant before."

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. Choices

* * *

Hey, remember that time when I would only smoke Parliaments?

* * *

"Will you just hurry up and choose?"

"One mustn't rush oneself into these decisions," James quipped, staring at the wall of brightly coloured boxes.

"It's not that hard, they are all the bloody same in the end," Remus sighed.

"No, they're not. I want to pick the one that's just right. The one that screams 'James Potter, cooler than cool'" he breathed.

"Regardless of what you pick, you will still be James Potter, lamer than lame," Sirius snorted.

"Oh fine, I will pick a few and take them home," he said picking up a pack of Camels, Marlboros and Parliaments.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	10. Broke

* * *

Hey, remember that time when I was broke?

* * *

"James, can I borrow a few sickles?" Peter asked one afternoon.

"No, the last time I lent you money you never paid me back." James replied, going back to watching Lily's hips as she pottered around the kitchen.

"Sirius?" Peter asked, giving what he hoped were puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry mate, I am with Prongs on this one," Sirius replied, ripping up pieces of paper and rolling them into balls before charming them to assault James.

"Remus?" Peter asked hopefully, but the werewolf just shook his head from behind his book.

"I'll think I will go look under the couch!"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	11. Addictive

* * *

Hey, remember that time when you od'ed?

* * *

Lily pulled back, rolling off him but never releasing his lips. James rolled over with her; his legs still entwined with hers and braced himself on his elbows, finally pulling his face away.

"I love you so much" he panted against her swollen lips, she could only hum in agreement as he fell on top of her again, unable to stop himself from kissing her.

She scraped her nails down his shoulders, all the way to his lower back, sighing when he pulled back again, "This could get seriously addictive."

"It already is." he chuckled, grinding his hips into hers.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	12. Again

* * *

Hey, remember that other time when you od'ed for the second time?

* * *

A muffled cry was heard over the din of the television, but the occupants of the living room barely moved, infact they didn't even flinch anymore.

"They're at it again," Sirius muttered, watching the moving pictures intently.

"They have been for the last two days, are you honestly surprised?" Remus returned, idly flicking the page of his book as Lily let out another muffled scream.

"I wonder if his parents ever told him it would turn black if he used it too much." Sirius mused.

"No, that was just yours."

"I wonder if he would believe me anyway?" he laughed.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	13. Hospital

* * *

Well in the waiting room while waiting for news of you I hallucinated I could read your mind

* * *

Remus hung his head in his hands, neither accepting nor rejecting James' comforting hand on his shoulder. Words weren't going to change what had happened.

He blamed himself naturally, for forgetting to take him potion, for reacting badly to Sirius's taunts. He blamed himself for this whole fiasco ever happening.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again and again, rocking back and forth.

"I know. I don't blame you," Sirius' voice whispered in his head. He started and looked up at his companions, but nobody seemed to be hearing voices.

"You should," he thought.

"I love you." was the only response.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	14. Freaky

* * *

And I was on a lot of shit too but what I saw, man, I tell you it was freaky…

* * *

James nudged Sirius and pointed toward the bar in the overly crowded smoke filled room.

"Hey, check it out!" he shouted over the din, both grim and wolf turned in the direction he indicated.

"Is that … Wormtail?" Remus asked, eyebrows raising high into his hair line.

"Yup." James grinned widely.

"And is that …" Sirius asked, examining the tall, leggy blonde dressed in pink beside him.

"Yup." James said, smiling even wider as their friend began to head toward the door with said blonde in tow.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize that's a dude?"

* * *

_The End  
_

_Please Review!_


End file.
